CranberryKit's Quest
by ParadeOfWolves
Summary: Young CranberryKit, or better known FallenKit by the ruthless Leader, has to learn her place. Though when witnessing something and she speaks up about it she's injured devastatingly - Leaving everyone thinking she's weakened further. But they're extremely incorrect, as this is a new dawn and she's the prime of it...


"Mummy don't let h!-" The shrill cry was soon cut off with a desperate gargle then silence, metalic crimson trickling from the corner of the den. _This is disgusting...That's going to be me isn't it ? Won't it ! I don't want to..._The witness of the monstrous act's ears swerved back. GooseberryFrost, the Mother of the witness, had been sleeping along with her other two Kits. This single Kit had seen everything, comitted by the dastardly Leader, BitterStar. He showed absolutely no remorse in taking their innocent lives - MintKit and ForgottenKit both from different litters of his had been taken at his paws. SorrowRipple, the mate to this monster, had certainly been starting to live up to her name ; after the recent litter she'd kitted and the slaughter of ForgottenKit, she'd been taken into the Medicine Cat den with severe breakdowns and talking nonsense - The little witness had caught cats calling her CrazyRipple.

"FallenKit, get your muzzle out of this and go to sleep like a good Kit." Immediately she spun around to face the newly stained appearance of BitterStar - his own muzzle brought up into a crooked and twisted smirk. He didn't take on the most handsome of looks.

"But why did you do that to him ?" The quiry send a shiver down her spine - She wished she could turn back time to bite back those words. No one spoke up to BitterStar. For what she had spoken then and f_or _speaking back in retaliation, had cost her dearly. More that she'd ever imagine.  
"_Why _are you still living ?!" A loud growl sprang from his chest, in a matter of seconds sending the tiny Kit flying into one of the resting Queens, "Now get out of my face you worthless piece of crowfood."

"Y-Yes, Uncle." She shuddered in anxiety as the feared individual stalked out, stopping once outside to groom the tangy taste of blood off of his paws. The tom had a certain lust for it. Though it were true, her kindred were this...Beast. He were the littermate of her Mother, GooseberryFrost, a certain she that others developed a loathing because of her rare beauty and personality. Whom she'd been thrown into mattered, as it could've been someone with the temper of flame, as it goes BurntFlower. Fortunately, though, she hadn't landed into lava but into something much, much cooler - LemonHaze.

"Why did you say such a thing to him, FallenKit ?" The burnt sienna she rasped a tongue over the Kit's ears - something her Mother did to soothe her. Probably all Mothers did that.

"I'm fed up of being something that sits all useless..." She relieved a heavy sigh, though her breathing became much more prolonged and excruiciatingly painful. LemonHaze must've noticed this, as all she remembered was being wisked away by the anxious she.  
"What happened ?" Her Mother's demanding tone rose above anyone elses, quickly wakening FallenKit. That was her Mother's signature, the confidence that no one possessed other that her Brother. FallenKit hoped she'd be guaranteed that confidence one day.

"Y-Your Brother, again..." Giving a quiet hiss, GooseberryFrost's eyes met LemonHaze's. No one must have noticed she'd been awake. Her strong voice was now quietened, no more than a whisper,

"He's not taken any of this litter...You know he'll have an excuse to take her."

"What if she makes a complete recovery ?"

"And suffer all her life knowing she'll never carry Kits ? That's another reason for him to take her. Because she won't give a future to anyone else..." What ? FallenKit listened intently - shutting her eyes to feign sleep when LemonHaze quickly darted her gaze over. She'd never thought of reproducing because of her age, so what did her Mother mean ?

"GooseberryFrost, you don't mean..."  
"I'm certain, LemonHaze. Even get your Sister to check." She was referring to the Medicine Cat, MarigoldHeart. Again, the name said everything - and she had everything - except a she's every dream. Obidient, the she vanished then reappeared with the rich caramel eyed snow kissed she, a soft smile on her muzzle.

"What's wrong ? My apologies, I was tending to SorrowRipple." _I must visit Auntie sometime soon._

"How is she fairing ? And it's FallenKit...She's been clawed down her stomach." The Kit heard the low, sorrowful sigh of the Medicine Cat.

"She's getting worse, if I can say...You're serious...?" Her eyes pricked with tears as her eyes swivelled to FallenKit. _Time to act asleep again._ "No offense GooseberryFrost, but your Brother is a right f-" Her ears closed up momentarily, to block out the word she'd heard older Cats use.

"Oh, I know. He took SplinterKit and SpecklePaw from me." There was tightness in her Mother's words. They were both her elder siblings, SplinterKit killed for being the runt and SpecklePaw later on because she couldn't complete a mission for her Warrior title. _You're better off in StarClan, Speckle. _

"Why did he attack her ?" The Medicine Cat immediately quired, knocking her from her daydreaming.

"I heard them talking. She spoke up then..." LemonHaze, GooseberryFrost and MarigoldHeart all shared a silent moment. She knew that her Mother had grown up with the Sisters, all extremely close.

"Exactly the same that happened to me...He didn't want confident others that could over throw him within in the Clan. So he ripped into my stomach with those...Those..._Dark Forest _talons. Destroyed my chances of falling pregnant...How I long and envy both of you." FallenKit wanted to shred her Uncle. That's why MarigoldHeart never seemed too keen when asked on why she were a Medicine Cat ! Something then snapped in her mind, the broadest smirk possible appearing on her muzzle. _I will avenge MarigoldHeart's should be Kits. I will avenge all of those slayed at your claws. Most of all, I'll avenge SplinterKit. _She didn't want to be a Medicine Cat, oh no. She dreamt of chasing prey, having the wind in her fur..._Like she'd heard once again in tales. _"Anyway...Let's check her over." Every tension had faded, FallenKit feigning her 'awaking' as she gawped her jaws open in a yawn. A_nother thing. I'm not FallenKit, BitterStar, I'm what my Mother named me. CranberryKit._


End file.
